U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,061 relates to a FEMALE ANATOMICAL MATTRESS wherein I disclose a mattress that enables a woman to lie comfortably on her stomach, while allowing her breasts to rest within a cavity in the mattress. Although this mattress constitutes a significant improvement over previous anatomical mattresses, I have recognized the need for still additional improvements in products of this type. For example, it would be desirable to provide a mattress that provides anatomical contouring for men as well as women. Conventional recreational mattresses used for sunbathing, massage and other indoor/outdoor applications do not comfortably accommodate and support a man's shoulders, particularly when the user is lying on his side.
I have also recognized that standard mattresses are usually not conveniently collapsible so that they may be quickly and compactly broken-down, stored and/or transported between uses. Moreover, it is usually quite difficult to adjust the internal air pressure of the mattress so that it provides a precisely selected level of firmness. Inflating a standard air mattress is time consuming and exhausting. It is virtually impossible to quickly and easily achieve the desired firmness.